Eating Habits
by Liah-chan
Summary: Sequel to Tongue Twisting Kai and Tyson build the sexual tension up after their kiss together. Lemon included...
1. Eating Habits

**Liah: Hey I'm back with the sequel to Tongue Twisting! There are two chapters to this sequel! Yippee! Lol**

**Kai: -looks lustfully at Tyson-**

**Tyson –looks lustfully back-**

**Liah –sweat drops- Anyway, this is set a week after tongue twisting. A week of lustful glances, flirting and rising tension between Kai and Tyson! Enjoy!**

**Eating Habits**

**Ever since Kai and Tyson's first kiss together after Tyson's hours spent tongue twisters, the sexual tension between the two was becoming unbelievably intense; much to their friends dismay.**

**The Bladebreakers were currently sat in the front room of Tyson's dojo watching movies. Tyson had bought both the new star wars trilogy and the old one and the group of boys, plus Hilary; much to Tyson's annoyance, had come over for the night intending to watch all six films. Even Kai; much to Tyson's enjoyment, had decided to join the group.**

**Tyson's Grandpa had bought strawberries and chocolate sauce, potato chips, popcorn, pizza, candy and cookies. Max and Ray were sat on one couch, their feet crossing each other's lap, they were sharing a bowl of popcorn, with a bag of cookies next to them.**

**Kenny and Hilary were sat on the floor with a big bowl of potato chips in between them. Every so often their hands would brush against each other causing the two teens to blush; much to their friend's amusement.**

**Finally Kai and Tyson were sat on the other couch. Tyson had a small pizza and a bag of candy whereas Kai had strawberries and chocolate sauce. Throughout the first movie both teens kept their eyes on the film. However during the second the two teens kept sending each other heated glances.**

**Ray and Max yet again sent each other a raised eyebrow. Kenny and Hilary totally missed the interaction as they were so into each other.**

**As the second film finished Tyson stood up and stretched, his top rose to reveal a small amount of flesh. Kai unconsciously found himself licking his lips as Tyson bent over to change the DVD's. His eyes darkened and Ray and Max smirked at him; he glared in return then turned back to stare at the rear of his crush.**

**Tyson turned around, but Kai quickly averted his gaze then pulled himself up the couch to get more comfortable, spreading his legs slightly and stretching out. This was going to be a long night...**

**Hilary turned off the heater and all the teens pulled out their blankets, intending to sleep exactly where they were when the movie had finished.**

**During the film Kai had, on many occasions, glanced to see what Tyson was doing. The first time was just innocent enough. He was just staring at the screen chomping on some chocolate. Kai smiled then turned to his own snack. He dipped a strawberry into the sauce then placed it in his mouth. A low moan escaped his lips before he licked them. Repeating the pattern again. Everyone stared open mouthed at their captain, especially the teen next to him. Kai's eyes fluttered closed, licking slowly at the strawberry.**

**Tyson's eyes darkened with lust as he watched Kai. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. "Mmm" Kai moaned, he cracked one eyes open to see everyone staring at him. He noticed the blush on Tyson's cheeks and how Tyson had hastily rubbed away some drool. "What?" He mumbled. Inwardly smirking at the effect his scene had had on the bluenette.**

"**So the great Kai Hiwatari has a weakness for strawberries and chocolate sauce?" Kai raised an eyebrow and shrugged.**

"**One of many things" He mumbled. Ray raised an eyebrow, silently reminding himself to ask the captain about it later.**

**The teens all turned back to screen. Two of them however had different things in mind; well in _their_ minds. Kai was thinking about how desirable Tyson would be covered in chocolate sauce with strawberries, whereas Tyson was thinking the same only, Kai would be the one covered in the dessert.**

**Tyson suddenly was struck with inspiration. He smirked inwardly as he pulled a candy cane out of the candy bag. Peeling the wrapper off as he licked his lips. Kai watched in fascination as the dragon's tongue darted out to lick up and down the candy. He growled when Tyson suddenly thrust the candy into his mouth, moaning in the process. Tyson's eyes fluttered closed as he pushed and pulled the candy out of his mouth. Kai's mouth went dry watching the not so innocent scene.**

**Ray and Max looked at each other and shook their heads; they were far too used to the two flirting constantly now, especially like this. However they were caught of guard when Kai quietly whimpered as Tyson stopped his show.**

**Kai huffed and turned back to the screen silently cursing at Tyson's ability to tease. He was mentally thanking the darkness of the room to hide his a) blush b) shaking form and c) evident change of tightness in his usually baggy pants.**

**Tyson licked his lips and leaned back against the armrest of the couch. His legs slid onto Kai's still spread out lap as he tried to get comfortable. This was unseen by the others due to the blankets. Kai gulped as all his heat went to one place. His body slowly setting on fire as Tyson's foot seductively rubbed against his inner thigh. He bit his lip as he glanced at Tyson who was staring at him lustfully. Kai felt himself melt as Tyson smirked and gave him a slow sexy wink.**

**Kai's eyes darkened a considerable amount. He quietly moaned as Tyson's foot nudged against his groin. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood as Tyson increased the pressure. The dragon was smirking and had a wicked glint in his eyes. However, needless to say he was shocked with what happened next...**

**Liah: Okay that's part one! Sorry it's short, but part two's longer! With a lemon may I add! He he**

**Kai –grins hentai-**

**Liah –sweat drops-**

**Tyson –grins even bigger hentai than Kai-**

**Liah –sweat drops bigger-**

**Tyson: Please R and R so I get my fun! –grins wickedly and winks at Kai-**

**Kai –blushes-**


	2. Chocolate Desires

Liah: Okay and now for part two! Yippee! Now the action begins

Tyson: –drools-

Kai: –groans at sight of Tyson drooling-

Liah: –sweat drops- GET A ROOM!

Kai: Will do –smirks before dragging Tyson off to god knows where-

Liah: –sighs- On with next chapter... (P.s there is MaRe in this chapter... well a little bit...)

**!Warning : LEMON!**

* * *

**Chocolate Desires**

Kai grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "_You_ are coming with _me_" He growled, pulling a highly smug Tyson behind him. However, on his way out he picked up the strawberries and chocolate sauce intending on completing his previous fantasy.

"See ya tomorrow!" Tyson giggled over his shoulder. Max and Ray giggled along with Tyson.

"Have fun!" Ray called back. Kenny and Hilary were dramatically blushing.

"Tomorrow!" Hilary gasped. Ray and Max grinned.

"If we know their stamina..." Max trailed off.

"Then it wouldn't be surprising..." Ray finished for the blond, grinning broadly.

"You can't possibly mean..!" Kenny gasped.

"They could be going at it all night...?" Hilary finished. Max giggled and nodded. Hilary shook her head and turned back to the screen, silently hoping that wouldn't be the case.

BANG.

Everyone in the room turned to the bedroom door horrified.

"They could at least be quieter" Ray muttered darkly. Max giggled.

* * *

As soon as the door closed Kai roughly shoved Tyson against it, kissing him with every emotion he had; love, lust, need, want desire... Tyson was kissing back with equal ferocity.

Kai licked his lips when they parted. "Think we managed to get the tension high enough?" He smirked. Tyson giggled slightly; feeling rather exited at the prospect of finally getting Kai.

"God yes" Tyson moaned as Kai licked his neck seductively. "Kai...please" Tyson grabbed Kai's wrist, after checking the door was locked and shoved the older teen onto the nearest bed, pulling Kai's top of in the process. Luckily Kai had put the strawberries and chocolate sauce down beforehand.

Tyson grinned as he picked up the tub of chocolate sauce and lazily poured some over Kai's chest. He seductively smeared a strawberry in it then rubbed it over Kai's lips. Kai bit the strawberry in half, slowly licking his lips as Tyson took the other half and seductively ate it himself. Kai groaned as Tyson wiggled, rubbing against the part of his body that most wanted attention.

His head rolled back and his back arched as Tyson proceeded to slowly lick the chocolate sauce off his chest. Kai growled, pulled Tyson's top over his head and pushed him onto his back, so he could straddle the younger teen. "My turn" He whispered huskily. Tyson whimpered as Kai's tongue slowly, starting from behind Tyson's ear, made its way down his body.

He licked around a nipple then scrapped his teeth over it. Tyson moaned and his back arched unconsciously. "Kai..." He moaned loudly. "**Oh Yes**!" Kai smirked as he poured the chocolate sauce over the younger teen's body. He licked down, where he came to younger teens navel, Tyson moaned in response. "Ooo Right There!"

* * *

"Kai... **Oh Yes**!" Max and Ray looked at each other and shook their heads. Kenny and Hilary blushed. "Ooo Right There!"

"Max, turn the volume up please" Max nodded and did what was asked.

"**Tyson**!" Ray raised an eyebrow at Kai's gasp.

"Now that's unusual... I thought Kai would be seme..." Max choked on the drink he was having. Kenny and Hilary blushed. "What?"

"**Oh Kami...**" A moan that sounded suspiciously like Kai came from the bedroom.

"Well it seems like they're battling it out first" Max giggled.

* * *

Kai's tongue lapped up all the chocolate sauce. He proceeded lower but Tyson grabbed his arms and span them over so Kai was pinned under him. Kai's eyes widened as he realised that he was successfully pinned, he couldn't even move. Tyson smirked then roughly grinded his hips into Kai's.

"**Tyson**!" Tyson smirked while continuously grinding against Kai, he lent down and started licking around Kai's nipple while his hands roamed Kai's body. "**Oh Kami...**" Kai gripped at the bed sheets, his hips bucked up to meet Tyson's and his back arched. "**Oh Ty**!" Tyson pressed his lips to Kai's in a passionate kiss, his hands taking over the treatment on Kai's nipples.

* * *

"**Oh Ty**!" Ray growled in annoyance.

"When I said I wished them two would jump each other soon, I never meant yell while they're at it!" Max winced at Ray's tone of voice. "You have no idea how much I wish I could do that to the person I like but no..." Ray trailed off, realising what he'd said. "Joke?" He whispered.

Max's eyes filled with hope. "Who _do_ you like?" He whispered. Ray caught his gaze and smiled; noticing the look in Max's eyes.

"You" He growled before diving on Max and kissing him senseless.

* * *

Tyson smirked as he unbuckled Kai's belt, their bodies already rocking together mimicking what was soon to come. Kai moaned as he felt the heat off Tyson's hands through his trousers. "Mmm" He licked his lips. "**Yesssssssss**" He hissed as Tyson pulled the trousers off.

Tyson grinned smugly at the noises he was getting from Kai. "What are you smug about?" Kai gasped as his boxers suddenly disappeared, he blushed deep crimson. Tyson grinned as he ran his index finger down Kai's body whilst licking his lips.

"Hmm gorgeous" He whispered huskily.

"Tyson please!" He groaned as Tyson avoided the one area he wanted him to touch.

"Patience love" He smirked as Kai whimpered.

"But Ty-mfpth!" Kai was cut off when Tyson slammed his lips down on his, kissing him passionately. Kai fumbled with Tyson's fastens on his jeans before slipping them off, along with his boxers. Tyson stood up to kick them off then sat on Kai's lap seductively.

"Mmm" Kai licked his lips at the sight. "You're so fucking sexy" He whispered as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Tyson, bringing their bodies closer together causing sweet friction on their lower body parts. "Argh!" Kai moaned. "Kami **_YES_**!"

"Oh fuck **_KAI_**!" Tyson griped onto Kai's shoulders to try and stay in reality as he felt his body set afire.

He licked his lips then fumbled for the chocolate sauce. Slowly he kissed Kai lovingly, pushing the older teen back onto the bed, spreading his legs wide enough so he could sit comfortably in between them.

He slowly winked at Kai causing a certain part of Kai's anatomy to twitch with want. Tyson squirted some of the chocolate sauce onto his fingers, using it as their only lubrication. Smirking at having Kai as uke he slipped a finger through Kai's entrance.

"**_Ahhhhhhh_**!" Kai moaned, his head rolled back, his face a look of pure bliss, he mouth held wide in a silent scream. Kai slowly pushed against the finger as a second was entered, pushing in and out of him, scissoring inside of him, stretching him in preparation. "Fuck... God **_YES_**!" Tyson entered a third finger and started thrusting them inside his soon to be lover faster, he thrust them deep, hitting a bundle of nerves inside Kai causing the teen to yell out his name.

"**_TYYYYYYYYYYSON_**!" Kai gripped at the covers, his vision started to waver.

"Stay with me love" Tyson purred in his ear.

"Kami... **_YES_**!"

"Oh fuck **_KAI_**!"

* * *

"Erm... do you think they're...?" Max whispered.

"I dunno..." Ray blushed as he held onto Max, both snuggled up against each other on the couch; Kenny and Hilary were snuggled up on the quilt on the floor.

"**_Ahhhhhhh_**!"

"Fuck... God **_YES_**!"

"**_TYYYYYYYYYYSON_**!"

"Erm... Kai's uke..." Max blushed. Ray sighed.

"I really thought he'd be seme..." Max giggled.

"One minute... I don't think they are... Tyson didn't..." Ray nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Always" Kai whispered breathlessly. Tyson smirked, rubbing the chocolate sauce over himself before looking Kai in the eye to ask for silent confirmation. Kai nodded then shut his eyes. Tyson slammed into the dual hair, his hairs on the back of his neck prickled, his back arched, sweat dripped off his temple.

"**_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!" Kai screamed.

"**_FUCK_**!" Tyson screamed shortly after. Kai chuckled slightly.

"Is this not what we're doing?" He whispered huskily. Tyson grinned in response.

"You ready?" Kai licked his now dry lips and nodded; slowly Tyson pulled out then pushed back in. Kai's hips bucked up to meet the thrusts. Panting both teens gripped onto each other.

"Ty... I need... I want..." Kai babbled. Nodding in understanding, whilst still thrusting Tyson reached down and grasped Kai firmly, pumping his in time with the thrusts.

"**_TTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_**!" He screamed out in pure ecstasy. His body trembled as he hit his climax. After a few more thrust's Tyson came deep within his now lover.

"**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**!"

* * *

"**_TTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_**!"

"**_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**!"

Silence.

"I think they're finally done..."

"Thank god for that..."

* * *

**THE END**

Ta Da!

Liah: I hope you enjoyed!

Kai: – licks lips whilst looking at Tyson- I know I did...

Liah: –sighs- We know that Kai...

Tyson: Please review!


End file.
